changes
by animefighter100
Summary: akari has now entered high school she is about to discover that life is full of more complicated things than trying to standing out as she and her friends experience their first dose of love pairings akarixchinastu ayanoxkyokoxyui triangle and of course what could be better than some sakurakoxhimawari
1. Chapter 1

It was The start of high school for the girls of nanamori and akari was excited determined to start the year off with more presence than ever. This time she had gotten up early ready and dressed as she waited for her friends to show up. A loud knock at the door. "coming" akari exclaimed enthusiastically she opened the door to reveal the her friends the energetic toshino kyoko,the reserved funami yui, and the cute and kinda creepy yoshikawa chinastu. "You look nice" chinastu commented "Thanks china chan" akari replied. "Yeah your actually awake on time and dressed in the right uniform this time" kyoko added. "lets hope you don't give an embarrassing speech this year" chinastu pitched in the last three years were bombed attempts. "You guys don't be mean" Akari whined as she while she had tried very hard to come up with an solid intro speech they all ended up becoming awkward for everyone somehow. "All right everyone lets leave poor akari alone" yui said "don't worry akari I'm sure this year will be different" she added trying to cheer akari up. "Thanks yui-chan" akari said with a smile even though yui had been saying that the past three years they all said the same thing even her teachers but yet she remained invisible she yearned for someone to notice something in her to stand out to have some kind of personality. The wind blew snapping akari out of her thoughts. She realized that her friends had stated walking to school without her. "Hey wait for me" akari said running frantically after them. Hopefully this year will be different.

"Mmmmm toshino kyoko ayano" mumbled as she had fallen asleep doing paperwork for the student council as a second year in high school she had achieved become the elected vice president at yamamura high. Yet her shy personality from middle school never changed and she still wasn't any closer to being honest with her obvious feelings for a certain blonde otaku. "Hey ayano-chan are you done with those…my my" chitose said entering the room "ayano-chan sleeping on the job isn't like you". She leaned into ayano's ear and said "toshino kyoko is here to see you". As always This got the tsundere's attention as she shot up wide awake trying to fix her hair. Chitose chuckled at the sight that joke never gets old suddenly she took off her glasses and entered fantasy mode

"_Kyoko I got dressed just for you" ayano said In a seductive voice "mmm just the way I like it" kyoko replied in the same tone embracing her._

Blood began to trickle down chitose's face. "Ah! ch…chitose that isn't funny" ayano said realizing the joke was on her. She grabbed a tissue and handed it to chitose. "Arigotou" chitose said thanking her. Ayano sighed "I don't know what I'm gonna do about her chitose I can't get her out of my head after three years its's driving me crazy". "Well have you tried thinking about what you really like about her" chitose asked. "What I like about her! what is there to like about her she's lazy annoying perverted lacks common sense ayano trailed off but the she so sweet and smart and beautiful hah I she just doesn't know what she does to me" ayano finished with a dreamy look on her face. "My my you have thought about this a lot haven't you" chitose said. "Its all I can think about when I'm alone its starting to affect my work" ayano said holding up papers that had doodles of toshino kyoko. "Aw ayano-chan you really should at least try to confess your feelings" chitose suggested as always. "But what if she rejects me" ayano replied twiddling her fingers giving the excuse she would always use as to why she never acts on her feelings. "Gee ayano what makes you think that" chitose asked curiously. "Maybe she already likes someone" ayano winced at the thought it just mad her sick. "Hmmm like who" chitose thought aloud. "Like….well to be honest I really don't know I mean theres…theres" (who does toshino kyoko like) ayano wondered as she looked out the window of the school building. She perked up when she spotted her blonde crush arriving at school with her friends. "Toshino kyoko" ayano sighed dreamily. "Well I guess I'll leave to your business for now I have business to attend to" chitose said excusing herself leaving ayano to her thoughts. Maybe this year will be different.

A/N So how was that for the first chapter please review


	2. this year will be different

Himawari opened her locker and put her things inside she was excited for her first day of high school her breasts bounced up and down as she walked towards her homeroom. Over the past three years rest of her body was able to catch up with the growth of her boobs giving her a nice full coke bottle figure but she was still a little self conscious about her body as boys and girls stared at her. It was kinda weird seeing boys at her new school and they seemed to think the same thing coming from iwatobi all boys junior high school. She found some of them to be weird some of them attempted to flirt with her but none off them had the guts to ask her out on a date. Except on girl who himawari had to admit was smoking hot.

"Hey cutie" she winked "my name is hikari tsuki" the girl said flirtatiously "and yours" she purred "f..f..furutani himawari nice to met you" himawari replied nervously. Tsuki chuckled she had long jet black hair and amber eyes. "How cute how would you like to come with me after school today I usually stop by this neat café on the way home what dya say" tsuki offered flashing her flawless smile. "I well….um I don't really um" himawari hesitated with her answer she usually walked home with sakurako after school and she didn't even know this girl but still she seemed like a nice girl and she didn't want to be rude.

"Well anyway its up to you I'll be seeing you around don't be a stranger" tsuki said giving her another flirtatious wink as she turned to walk away. "What a strange girl" himawari thought as she continued to look for her homeroom.

Suddenly she smacked right into someone as she wasn't really paying attention to what was in front of her. "Gomenasai" himawari said she looked to see who she had run into quickly realizing it was none other than her childhood friend sakurako. "You need to watch where your going with that deadly chest see your boobs have gone and attacked me" sakurako complained dramatically. Himawari sighed "sakurako your still immature as ever". "Who are you calling immature!" sakurako shouted reaching out and giving himawari's breasts a squeeze. "Ow!" what was that for himawari fumed slapping her friend across the face. "For calling me immature" sakurako said huffed. "Because you are idiot" himawari retorted. "Are not!" "Are too!" The two began bickering back and forth. Some things never change.

Meanwhile in the schoolyard

"Kyoko knock it off yui sempai help me!" chinastu pleaded clinging to yui avoiding kyoko's advances. Yui hit kyoko on the back of her head "you really need to stop violating chinastu your too old to be doing this". "Aw yui-chan age is a number" kyoko replied blowing a kiss at chinatsu. The pinkette grimaced at the gesture and grabbed akari's wrist "come on akari-chan I've had it with perveted otaku's" she said walking off with the redhead. "Come on china-chu you know you want me" kyoko said attempting to pounce on her,however yui grabbed her by the collar before she could do anything. "Toshino kyoko!" yui and kyoko turned to see ayano making her grand entrance along with chitsoe "please excuse us" she said kindly. "Oi ayano" yui greeted "how are you" .

Ayano narrowed her eyes at yui she didn't like the way she had a grip on kyoko's collar as if she was some kind of dog on a leash ayano let out a low growl. "Um ayano are you ok?" kyoko asked. ayano quickly straightened herself up blushing furiously "of…of course I am I'm the vice president" ayano said. "Um is that relevant" yui thought to herself. Chitose slightly elbowed ayano smiling whispered something to and ayano blushed "do I have to" she said back chitose nodded. "Ahem Toshino kyoko I propose a challenge and you must accept" ayano announce. "Oooooh you want to see how well I strip eh" kyoko said starting to unbutton her uniform. "What…no" ayano said getting flustered. "Boo" kyoko pouted. "Last year you beat me again in the final exams but I won't let that happen this time" ayano said determined. "That's what you said last year" yui muttered under her breath. "What was that!" ayano said sharply turning to yui. "Uh n…nothing just talking to myself" yui replied.

"Anyway if you win I will go with you to your comikon thing and buy you that ice cream you like so much" ayano continued. "Rum raisin Yay I'm in!" kyoko cheered. "But" chitose cut in "if ayano wins you have to go on a date with her". Ayano cheeks became flushed "uh ye….yeah" she said nervously. "Ok" kyoko said nonchalantly.

Chitose took off of her glasses and entered her explicit fantasy mode

Use your imagination

Blood poured out of chitose's nose "its too much" she said before passing out. "Ah chitose" ayano said trying to control her friends massive nose bleed. "This isn't over toshino kyoko!" ayano declared as she rushed her friend to the nurses office. "This is going to be an interesting year" yui said.

A/N the game is on! Please review see you next update


	3. hard feelings

Akari said nervously in her first period. Students were giving their introduction speechs. "My name is furutani himawari I plan to join the student council and I look forward to have a good year with you all". The students clapped after her introduction what a nice speech akari thought to herself. "Okay next we have akari akaza please stand and introduce youself" the teacher announced.

Akari gulped well here goes she thought inwardly. She looked at chinatsu who gave her a thumbs up. "You wanna start anytime today miss akaza-san" the teacher said getting impatient. "Oh um r….right" akari said nervously. "M..my name is akaza akari I hope we can all be friends, create world peace and touch everyone's hearts around the world" she ended flashing a bright and hopeful smile. After a moment of silence the classroom erupted in laughter. "Wow she real weird one student said create world peace as if that's attainable" another commented.

The class joined in giving their two cents on akari's speech. "All right all right settle down class miss akaza-san do you have any clubs in mind you would want to join" the teacher asked. "Not at the moment" akari replied sadly her head hung as she sunk back into her seat she had managed once again to screw up her entire year from a single speech. Chinastu watched as akari buried her into her arms folded on the desk poor akari she thought sadly.

The school day ended and himawari hurried out the door. "hey boobs whats the rush" sakurako asked catching up with her large chested friend. "Nothing I just uh have to do something you'll have to walk by yourself today sorry" himawari said in a hurry she grabbed her things from her locker and rushed after passed sakurako. "What hey who's gonna make me dinner and do my homework!" sakurako yelled after her.

Himawari stood in the schoolyard waiting maybe she already left she thought sadly. Himawari sighed and started to walk home. "you decided to show up" a voice came from behind her. Himawari's head shot up and her cheeks flushed a deep red. "Tsu…tsuki-san how long have you been standing there?". "Long enough" tsuki replied casually "I'm hungry how about you why don't we get a bit to eat at that café I was telling you about my treat" tsuki said slyly putting her arm around himawari's shoulders. "Sounds nice" himawari said a bit uncomfortable from the physical contact as tsuki led her off.

Behind a tree sakurako was balling her fist. How dare she how dare she put her off for a date some girl sakurako was furious. Who was this tsuki anyway what was so special about her anyway. If himawari wanted to go on a date she could have gone with her. Wait what was she thinking they were rivals right…..right so what does she care if himawari goes on a date she doesn't need her she'll just go and hang out with akaza-san yeah sakurako huffed angrily and stomped off wiping away angry tears as she continued to push down her true feelings.

A/N pretty good? Tsuki sounds like trouble anyway Please tell me what you guys think


	4. what about us

Yui was cooking dinner ayano proposed anther challenge to try to get kyoko to date her. Yeah she knew that ayano had feelings for the blonde otaku since middle school but that's what was starting to bother her now. For a while she had been feeling conflicted if kyoko and ayano did end up dating then kyoko would spend more time with ayano and less time with her. Did she herself have feelings for kyoko also no that can't be it the were just good friends that's all yui assured herself. She jumped when she heard the doorbell chime. Yui looked though the peephole to as expected kyoko stood on the other side with a huge grin on her face. "Oi super sexy commander kyoko requesting entrance" the blonde said enthusiastically.

Yui opened the door and kyoko bounded in wither bag of pajamas and another bag full of her doujin stuck her nose into the air "mmmm dinner" she said drooling. After dinner was ready the two ate in a peaceful silence which was rare considering she was with kyoko. "Kyoko are you feeling alright?" yui asked concerned. "Yeah just thinking" kyoko replied calmly. "Well that's new" yui retorted with a chuckle. "I was thinking about us" kyoko said. Yui's eyes widened she couldn't possibly mean what I think she means "w..what about u..us?" yui asked nervously. "Will we… will we always be together like this" kyoko asked her voice uncharacteristically sad. Yui straightened up "of course we will why would you ask such a question" yui assured. "Well we only have two years of high school left and I don't have a clue what I want to do" kyoko said. "Well I don't either" yui replied. "But its just that I don't want to become separated from you I want us to always be able to hang out together like this" kyoko said. "What makes you think we won't" yui asked. "because I want to know what will happen to us after high school I want you to promise we will never stop being friends no matter what" kyoko finished holding out her pinky. Yui smiled and intertwined her pinky with kyoko's. "I promise" yui said sincerely. "Guess what I brought!" kyoko said changing the atmosphere she reached into her bag. "A new volume off mirakurun manga" yui said in a bland tone. "Tadaaa!" kyoko exclaimed pulling a tomato and panda bear pajama set. "Wow wear did you get these its been a long time since we out grew our old ones?" yui asked grabbing the panada pajama set. "I got won them at the arcade when I found out that they ugraded the pajama sizes I even got the dog and cat set for akari and chinastu" kyoko said. "you sure are lucky when it comes to getting stuff like this I could almost swear you wear stealing these from somebody" yui said.

After dinner yui washed dishes and changed into her panda pajama set. She looked herself over in the mirror to be honest she missed wearing these pajama's it had grown onto her becoming a special part of her friendship with kyoko but she would never admit that out loud. Yui stepped out of the bathroom to see that kyoko had changed into her tomato outfit she was currently going through her fridge looking for rum raisin most likely. Yui stared at her blonde friend she always thought she looked so cute in her red tomato pajamas yui blushed at the thought why is she thinking about stuff like that she didn't like kyoko in that kind of way. Yui shook the thoughts out of her head. "Found it" kyoko said as she opened cup of ice cream and began eating "Mmmm so good thanks yui-tyan" kyoko exclaimed as she took another bite of ice cream slowly licking off the spoon. Yui shifted a little something about seeing kyoko eat ice cream that way got to her. Her stomach would do flips her body would heat up she needed a distraction. Yui looked toward her game system namo quest she thought that should clear my head. Yui started up the game and kyoko walked over to join her. "What level are you on?" kyoko asked. "same level as last time" yui replied. Yui was becoming frustrated as she was being defeated repeatedly by a boss. "Your turn" yui sighed as she handed the controller to kyoko. After more failed attemps at defeating the boss Kyoko yawned "I'm sleepy" she said. They turned off the game system and yui laid out their futons.

Yui laid down in her futon. Suddenly kyoko threw her arms around yui and snuggled up next to her. Yui blushed a deep red "ky…kyoko w..w…what are you d…doing" she stuttered nervously as her body tempature rose. "Yui can I ask you something" kyoko said staring hard at yui. "Um sure" yui said thrown off guard by kyoko's sudden seriousness. "How come you never slept with chinastu-chan I mean she practically throws herself at you all the but you've never even kissed her how come" kyoko questioned.

"Gee I guess I never really noti"…. "Of course you noticed!"kyoko shouted cutting her off "hell I noticed so I know you must have yui don't lie to me" kyoko finished she rolled over pinning yui down on her futon. "Kyoko whats gotten into you" yui asked as she struggled against kyoko's hold she could feel kyoko's breath brushing across her lips sending shivers down her spine she shifted uncomfortably (she's too close) yui thought. "Oh yui-chan can't you feel it the closeness between us doesn't it mean anything to you does it" kyoko said as she began to grind her hips against yui's causing her hips to respond involuntarily. "Mmmm how do you feel about me yui" kyoko moaned as she began kissing down yui's neck. Yui gasped and kyoko chuckled at how flustered she had yui. "Super sexy commader kyoko requests an answer" kyoko whispered playfully against yui's neck. "I well I…. I" yui was about to admit her feelings but was cut off when kyoko suddenly rolled off of her. "And scene" she said getting into her futon. "Eh" yui was extremely confused and sexually frustrated. "Oh right see I needed some ideas for my new mirakurun doujin and mirakurun seduces rivalun into expressing her undying love for her. Pretty clever right" kyoko exclaimed. Yui was dumbfounded she…she used me for her stupid mirakurun doujin idea that idiot how could she just do that so casually she thought furiously. Kyoko yawned "well I'm beat good night yui-chan" she said giving yui her kissy face. Yui still furious smacked kyoko on the head knocking her out before turning over and going to bed. "Baka" yui muttered to herself before falling asleep.

A/N so what do ya think review please. Sorry for the wait.


	5. complications

_Dream sequence_

"_Oh ayano I want to taste you" kyoko said as she straddled her lover._

"_Kyoko don't say such lewd things you know it turns me on" ayano replied_

"_Oh but only bad girls get turned on by such naughty words are you a bad girl" ayano-chan kyoko questioned in a sensual voice?_

"_Oh but kyoko I'll only be naughty for you" ayano responded _

"_Then let me see how naughty you are" kyoko said bending down between ayano's naked thighs_

"_Mmmm kyoko…..oh yess…kyoko…I love that"_

"Mmmmm that's nice…. Right there…oh god kyoko" ayano mumbled tossing and turning in her sleep then her alarm went off causing her to jump up snapping her out of her sleep. "Damn it toshino kyoko" ayano shouted throwing a fit when she realized it was just another wet dream. Ayano threw herself back on the bed and reached under her pillow and withdrew a picture of the blonde otaku. "Mmmmm toshino kyoko" ayano moaned as her fingers reached under her pajama bottoms she began massaging her clit. "Ah!" Kyoko ayano cried out as she came hard. She withdrew her fingers licking them clean as she tasted herself wishing it were kyoko tasting her. "Oh toshino kyoko you see what you made me do" ayano said to herself looking at the picture.

Ayano got out of bed and took a long shower got dressed and headed for school she met chitose in first period. "Good morning ayano-chan have any sweet dreams I know I did" chitose greeted adjusting her glasses. "Can it chitose" ayano groaned sinking into her seat.

"Oh yui-chan don't be mad at me" they turned their heads to see kyoko and a very annoyed looking yui.

"I wonder what happened with her" ayano had never seen yui look mad like that before. "Is everything alright funami-san" ayano asked. "yeah everythings fine except for kyoko being a complete idiot" yui replied. "But you love me though" kyoko said spinning around. "Oh ayano-chan lets meet up in the student council room today I have something I want to show you". Chitose took off her glasses and her vision was filled with images of kyoko flashing ayano. "Um chitose your having a nosebleed" yui said handing her a tissue box. "Ah arigotou" chitose said plugging the tissue in her nose. Ayano was beet red "I guess it can't be helped then we will meet in the student council room at 3:00 sharp if I'm not waiting if your late" ayano said. Chitose chuckled knowing ayano would wait all day if she had to. "oh what an exciting day".

Akari opened her gym locker to take out her things suddenly she felt the whip of a towel on her back. "Hey that hurt!" Akari turned to see four older girls smirking at her.

"Well well looks like we got fresh meat girls". "One of the girls leered in she looks rather tasty".

"Oh how cute she has her hair in little odangos" another girl said tugging at her buns.

"Cut that out" akari said swatting the girls hands away.

"Ooooo she's feisty huh girls"the leader said pinning akari against the locker.

"H..hey whats this all about" akari said as she struggled against the girls hold.

"Hey now Play nice with us and we won't hurt ya…much".

One girl grabbed akari's breast "ah what are you doing please stop". "She's makin to much noise shut her up" one girl said stuffing a cloth into akari's mouth. They pushed akari to the ground one girl held down her arms while the other started pulling down her shorts.

"Akari are you in here" a voice called out into the locker room. "Shit! Don't think were through with you bun head" the leader of the girls said as they ran off. akari took the cloth out of her mouth as she sat up she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. "Jeez akari its just me why so jumpy" akari relaxed when she saw it was her best friend chinastu.

"Sorry akari gets spooked easily" akari said

"Riiiiiight" chinastu said disregarding what akari just said.

Akari sighed "this year has been awful I still gave an awful speech and instead of being invisible the other students bully me hell if it weren't for you walking in here I was would have gotten raped" she ranted.

"Wow that is awful" chinastu said shocked that someone would even try to do such a thing to sweet little akari.

"Sometimes I feel so insignificant. Why doesn't anything good ever happen to me it seems nice things always happen to everyone around and I'm happy for them but just once can' t something like that happen to me I'm a nice person"Akari began to sob into chinastu's shoulder.

"Oh akari-chan I never thought you felt that way" chinastu said patting akari's back she felt bad for her best friend and thought she should do something about it.

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up how about we have a sleepover at my house it'll be just like old times" chinastu suggested.

"Really that'll be great" akari said sniffling as she wiped away at the tears on her face "but what about your sister?" she asked.

"Oh she won't mind and besides I think she will be hanging out with your sister this weekend" chinastu said.

"Oh they sure do hang out together a lot don't they" akari said

"Well they are best friends" chinastu shrugged "so its only normal I guess".

"Do you think we'll be friends for a long time like that" akari asked

"Yeah of course do i really do like hanging out with you akari-chan" chinastu said sweetly.

"I…realy like hanging out with you too" akari said a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Well I'll see you at my house after school okay akari-chan" chinastu said turning to leave. She felt something grab her wrist pulling her back. Chinastu looked back to see akari with a frightened look on her face.

"Whats the matter akari-chan" chinastu asked worriedly.

"Could you um stay here with me I really don't want to be alone right now please china-chan" akari pleaded.

"Sure I understand I won't let anyone hurt you akari" chinastu said

After school at furutani household

Himawari was looking herself over in the mirror "how do I look sakurako" she asked giving a little twirl.

"Fat as usual" sakurako said earning her a smack on the head.

"Quit playing around sakurako this is important and I need a honest opinion".

Fine Sakurako huffed. she looked over himawari slowly taking in her appearance she was beautiful her lips shimmering with strawberry gloss her skirt wasn't too short but it was still made her figure very alluring and her blouse left little cleavage to imagine.

"Well" himawari said timidly blushing under sakurako's intense gaze

Sakurako blinked a few times snapping herself out of her trance "you..you look nice" she said averting her eyes away from himawari.

"Really thanks sakurako" himawari said running over and giving sakurako a tight hug causing sakurako's vision to be filled with her huge breasts.

Suddenly the doorbell rang "onee-chan your girlfriend is here!" kaede's small voice called out.

"Girlfriend" sakurako repeated her heart stopped as her head snapped up "what does she mean girlfriend" she questioned.

"Its nothing like that" himawari said nonchalantly "she's just a girl that I've been hanging out with at school nothing serious anyway".himawari explained.

"I've made some orange chicken and rice keep an eye on kaede for me okay" himaswari said quickly as she opened the door before she left she gave sakurako an unexpected kiss on the cheek "thanks for being sweet today" himawari said as she walked out to the car waiting in the driveway

"Yeah well don't get used to it!" sakurako shouted after. She watched the car drive off as she held her cheek that himawari kissed blushing uncontrollably. I could definatly get used to this sakurako thought inwardly as she stumbled back into the house with a dreamy look on her face.

A/N oooooo looks like sakurako has some competition and poor akari it'll get better.


End file.
